


Would you like to talk about our lord and savior pants wetting dandy?

by shayrnin



Category: Space ☆ Dandy
Genre: Drunk Wetting, Drunkenness, F/M, Omorashi, THERES PEE IN HERE LIKE, Wetting, dandy pisses himself while getting a lap dance from honey bc he had too much to drink, dandys a fucking noob, dont like dont read, drunk pissing, lap dance, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 10:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shayrnin/pseuds/shayrnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>read the tags</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would you like to talk about our lord and savior pants wetting dandy?

**Author's Note:**

> prompted from my frond chris

right oaky yeah ERWIRITNG

 

Dandy was in his favorite place in the entire universe, again. BooBies of course. Where else do you expect the man? Drunk as fuck and sitting on his ass at BooBies enjoying the babes, duh. If you don't think that's the coolest shit you can leave... Anyway, our hero Dandy is currently getting his lap danced on by his favorite waitress Honey! One problem though; He's gotta piss like no other man has had to piss before. It's actually very uncomfortable, like painful almost. Although being drunk as he is he doesn't realize just  _how_ bad he has to go, and that is his downfall.

Right now as you can picture he has droll coming out of his mouth and a face full of honey and some beer in the other. Things were getting more intimate as Honey does truly enjoy Dandy's company and wouldn't mind making him feel good. She begun getting closer, actually grinding on his crotch with her ass and enjoying Dandy's surprised grunts of appreciation. He reaches out and lightly squeezes her hip, as she consented to all of these things of course. She spins around and leans down in front of him, trailing her fingers down his chest while staring him in the eye, his drunken face flushed, and hers lightly tinted with red. The look in her eyes was full of lust though. She traced her fingers lower and lower and eventually stopped on the obvious tent in his pants.

Dandy makes a sort of warbled sound (god is he drunk) and lifts his hips to the gentle touch, but the touch also triggers his bladder to suddenly burst open with no warning. Like absolutely none. You can imagine the look of terror. He quickly presses his hands into his crotch, pulled from his drunk haze. This has happened before, the drunk wetting, but not while a girl was touching his cock. Why now, why him, WHY? He feels his hands start to soak and the seat below him and hears piss dripping onto the ground below and he looks up slowly at Honey to see a face of pure, 'What the fuck?' and winces. God please let him stop pissing himself.

As his stream died down Dandy melted onto to the back on the seat utterly embarrassed. There goes his boner, his babe, and his chance of getting some. All onto the floor with his piss. You can feel the pain of his self esteem dropping. He stands up, piss everywhere, his jeans becoming cold on his legs, and walks out and onto his beautiful ship and lays down onto his bed and closes his eyes and sleeps in his wet pants. Pissed 'em like a baby.


End file.
